The subject invention relates to optical cavity systems, including Fabry-Perot optical cavities, optical spectrum analyzers, and optical filters, and to methods and apparatus for operating same and to combinations including such optical cavities.
Optical spectrum analyzers and optical cavities and cavity systems of the type just broadly mentioned are well known as such. Ultrahigh-finesse optical cavities have been described by C. Fabre, R. G. DeVoe, and R. G. Brewer in an article of that name published June 1986 in Vol. 11 of OPTICS LETTERS, mentioning laser-frequency division and stabilization techniques of ultrahigh precision and also gravity-wave detection experiments.